Amber(AventurineSun)
Appearance Normal: Amber is relatively short . She always has heavy bags beneath her eyes from staying up watching tv and eating ramen. Her skin is amber and her hair is silver. Her gem is spherical and located at her naval.She wears a black school uniform with a red bow and black pleated skirt and a sash securing a mason jar with her sisters shards at her waist with knee high black socks and black loafers '''Magical Girl: '''Very similar to her School uniform but with added gold pinstripes, a larger droopier gold bow, and gold tendrils emanating from her skirt. Her midriff is exposed revealing her gem with her sisters shards orbitting it, giving it a sun-like appearance. Her knee high socks become thigh high black and white striped stockings supported by garter belts and she wears frilled cuffs with no sleeves. In this form her eye bags disappear and her hair both lengthens and becomes jet black. Personality Amber is a gloomy, melancholly type of girl. She's withdrawn and has difficulty speaking to people directly both due to trust issues anda severe stutter, she primarily communicates via phone and also by notebook in her magical girl form. She has a very unsettling aura that drives most people away. She no longer has any family or friends. Since she lost her sister she prefers to keep her distance from everyone and has become extremely distrustful.She doesn't talk about her sister but they were once inseparable...and still are. When alone at her apartment she often talks to her sisters shards and treats them like a living being. She spends most of her free time wrapped in a comforter watching tv and slurping down ramen in her makeshift apartment in an abandoned warehouse. She goes to a private highschool in beach city where she mostly sits in the background avoiding any kind of real participation, doing the bare minimum to receive a passing grade. She has a tendency to be rather wrathful and unforgiving in her magical girl form as well as being boastful and condescending, though she seems remorseful upon returning to her normal form. Abilities Amber has no innate abilities in her normal form, however her magical girl form grants her several * In magical girl form she has the ability to hover, granting her increased speed and maneuverability * Her primary magical girl power is summoning and controlling insects depending on the situation and purpose behind using this power as well as the type(s) of insect used she may use different ability names for this (E.G. Valiant Storm magic for using a swarm of vespids). Insects controlled by her powers will completely ignore and avoid anyone she isn't targeting though she can target large groups. * She has increased strength and acrobatic prowess,not superhuman by any means but much greater than the average human. * Emits an eerie aura (Magical Aura: Radiant Gloom) Projects her negativity and insecurities into the hearts of others * Can dissolve into a swarm of insects and use them to reappear elsewhere, it however breaks her magical girl form and makes her tired (understandably so as part of the process poofs and reforms her), she can do this 2, maybe 3 times daily however overuse can cause her not to reform for some time. The further she is teleported the greater the strain ((Magical Obfuscation)) * Can perceive things within line of sight of her controlled insects * Like most magical girls people cannot ascertain that she is the same person as Electrum * **Cannot control arachnids and is infact repulsed by them** She can use abilities without her notebook or phone but has great difficulty doing so due to her stuttering. With the exception of hovering and increased strength all of her abilities must be called out, either verbally or via her phone or notebook. Magical Item Her sisters shards are her magical item and her most cherished possession, without even one of them she cannot access her magical girl powers and is roughly as powerful as an average human. The shards react to her presence and unless contained will naturally gravitate towards her. She wears them on her side at all times. Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs